Chapter 87
Lucy vs. Juvia is the 87th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Lucy has now two opponents, Juvia and Trinity Raven member Vidaldus. She says that she may not win this battle if Juvia fights her seriously. In the fight Juvia has the upper hand. She uses her Water Magic and tries to drown Lucy inside her water body. In her body Juvia tells Lucy she is not doing this on purpose and she wants to join Fairy Tail and make friends. Lucy can also feel her tears in all this water. After that she is outside Juvia's body, just when Juvia is going to give the final blow, Lucy summons Aquarius in Juvia water body and Aquarius uses water to attack everyone and while Vidaldus is absorbing water, he loses control on Juvia and both girls uses Unison Raid and defeat Vidaldus. Lucy then considers Juvia as her nakama... Summary Juvia is still under Vidaldus’s control, and he explains that when women become his succubus, they can only obey his orders. He orders Juvia to attack Lucy, who, at first doesn’t try to fight Juvia, but tries to snap her out of it. Evil Juvia tears Lucy's new dress she got from Cancer. Vidaldus says that what is likes to see these things. Juvia using her Water Magic, Water Cane whips Lucy. She says that this is not rock but sadism. Lucy says if Juvia fight her seriously she may not win this battle. Juvia cannot hear anything but Vidaldus’s orders, while inside Juvia’s body, Lucy hears Juvia’s heart talking to her, saying how much she loves Fairy Tail, talking about the warmth and joy the guild gave her. She apologizes for her action, saying that she would never do what she is doing to a comrade and says she brings only sadness with her while shedding tears. When Lucy gets out, Juvia is ordered to finish her off, but Lucy says that one who cries for her friends will never be rejected by Fairy Tail. She has an idea, when Juvia approaches her using the Water Jigsaw, she sticks her hand in Juvia's water body and summons Aquarius, the Water Bearer. Aquarius’s temper is as bad as always, and she attacks everyone inside the battlefield. Vidaldus begins to absorb the water using his Hair Magic, and by doing so, loses control of Juvia. Now both free, they reach for each other's hand, and when they finally touch, a Unison Raid, a powerful type of Magic happens. Jellal is shocked seeing that these two could use such a strong Magic. The water is greatly amplified, and from the absorption, Vidaldus’s hair falls of. He is knocked out. Before leaving, Aquarius threatens Lucy again and Juvia too is frightened, and in the following moments, Lucy accepts Juvia as a friend and nakama… Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Guitar Magic (ギター魔法, Gitā Mahō) *Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō) *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō) (Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius) *Hair Magic (髪の魔法, Kami no Mahō) Spells used *Water Jigsaw (ウォータージグソー 水流激鋸, Wōtā Jigusō) *Water Cane (ウォーターカーネ 水流烈鞭, Wōtā Kāne) *Giant Wave Attack *Absorb *Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾンレイド), Gattai Mahō (Yunizon Reido)) *Water Engulf Items used *Electric Guitar *Celestial Spirit Key Navigation